


In Which Luigi Is Very Done and King Boo Is Very Gay

by In_Much_Stress



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: BAMF Luigi (Nintendo), Doneigi, Gay Panic, Gijinka if you will, He doesn't give a fuck and I'm here for it, Humanoid King Boo, I Don't Even Know, King Boo is a pervert, Luigi is Done, M/M, Out of Character, Swearing, but I write her name Hellen because she's one hell of a bitch, dealing with a super simp while also gay panicking is not easy, someone save King Boo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Much_Stress/pseuds/In_Much_Stress
Summary: King Boo has no idea how to tell Hellen that he isn't interested in her. Nor that he is in the middle of a gay awakening because of Luigi.
Relationships: King Boo/Luigi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	In Which Luigi Is Very Done and King Boo Is Very Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spookys_House_of_Fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookys_House_of_Fanfic/gifts).



It starts with a single word.

One word is all it takes for it all to crumble, starting with his well laid plans and ending with everything King Boo knew about himself before his latest meeting with his archenemy.

The plan up until now has worked flawlessly. The Mario Brothers had taken the bait of a free vacation in a luxurious hotel, bringing the ever so lovely Princess Peach with them as a bonus. They were put at ease by the friendly atmosphere of the hotel and Hellen's quite impressive acting. King Boo had watched from the shadows as they settled in, none the wiser to his schemes. He was even surprised Luigi didn't feel the intensity of his glare, but he guessed a man who has seen what the plumber has is either used to the feeling of uneasy or developed a strong will to ignore it. No matter, soon enough he'd reveal himself to his dear green-clad hero and Luigi would show him his delightful terrified expression that King Boo loves so much.

There are few things as pleasurable as seeing Luigi trembling in fear with that scared face, like a little bunny cornered by a wolf.

Soon the time for him to show himself arrives and his entrance is magnificent as himself. Luigi's eyes widen in surprise and for a second, King Boo thinks things would work out in his favor.

But then Luigi's eyes start to dull, as if he isn't, in fact, facing his greatest nemesis. His shoulders slump and his mouth closes in a frown. And instead of a scream or a pleading cry, only one word comes out of his lips.

The word that starts everything.

_“Fuck.”_

* * *

Luigi should seriously consider never leaving his house ever again. To Hell with adventures, to Hell with saving the world and to Hell with whatever just happened.

He isn’t usually this annoyed, in fact Luigi can pride himself in being a very peaceful person, but there is only so much people can take and he feels like he’s at his limit. All he wanted was a nice, long vacation in a place big enough for him to stay far away from the love birds when he finally gets tired of being the third wheel. Just a plumber and his dog with a book, free food and no worries. Seemed perfect after saving the Princess for the… he doesn’t even remember how many times they had to save the Princess by now, but whatever that number is, it is way too much.

But look where _that_ dream ended.

With him looking blankly at the ceiling, surrounded by dirty laundry after running away from the second most annoying guy in the universe. The only good thing King Boo has going for him is how he usually doesn’t go out of his way to bother them every week, like a certain turtlesaur with a penchant for kidnapping plumbers’ girlfriends. It’s the only thing that makes the King of Boos slightly less… _less_ than Bowser. Luigi will take the occasional encounter over constant harassment any day.

Except today.

He is too tired for a third rodeo.

So he gets out of the smelly bed of dirty laundry—and he must remark on how ghosts are able to do pretty much anything but _cleaning,_ maybe instead of a Poltergust he should use a duster… now that he thinks about it, it _does_ make sense his usual weapon for fighting ghosts is a _vacuum cleaner_ on steroids—, fixing his crooked hat and grabbing his flashlight. After so many adventures in dark places, he learned to always take it with him wherever he went, and he’s glad for that lesson.

Thinking about it, if he is here, and so is King Boo, what are the odds of E. Gadd being here too? Too high for his tastes, Luigi can feel a headache coming just from thinking about the short scientist and his undying energy. It is a wonder the old man hasn’t died of excitement yet, but Luigi guesses the doctor wouldn’t be able to study ghosts if he was one himself. Or maybe he would and it’d actually make things way better, since E. Gadd could just use himself as a lab rat and not go poking his head in the ghost’s business.

… Let’s not think about that right now.

He has to play maid and save his family. Again.

* * *

By all means, it makes no sense. No sense at all.

The plan was successful. First, Luigi was lured into a false sense of security by the luxury of the hotel. Second, while Luigi was napping, King Boo imprisoned Peach and Mario in paintings—and the little mushroom things too, but they’re unimportant. Third, Luigi woke up to the original hotel and couldn’t find his family. Fourth, Hellen monologued. Fifth, King Boo showed himself. Seventh, Luigi ran away as King Boo tried to turn him into a painting too—and, sure, Luigi _actually_ escaping wasn’t in the plan, but it’s not like the Boo is complaining, the more frightened Luigi is, the more fun defeating him.

So why is King Boo floating in the middle of a random room thinking about his archnemesis like a highschool girl with a crush?

He knows the answer to that, of course, King Boo knows everything.

Doesn’t mean he accepts it, however.

He really doesn’t.

Because _that_ would mean coming to terms with the part of him that finds Luigi attractive. The part of him that _somehow_ exists even though he never gave it permission and tried to squish every time it reared its bothersome head. The part of him who called his moustache “cute” at their first encounter. The part of him who throws sudden memories of the plumber—a goddamn _plumber,_ of all things—to the front of his metaphorical brain and points out every single detail it finds endearing, or cute, or hot.

 _Hot._ The **_plumber._ **

King Boo hides his face on his hands.

He’s catching feelings for the enemy.

If he weren’t a ghost already, he’d kill himself.

_Fuck indeed, Luigi._


End file.
